Ici repose en paix
by Mademoiselle Xina
Summary: J'ai toujours imaginé que je finirais ma vie dans un fauteuil, la peau ridée comme une vielle pomme, en sa compagnie. Mais l'avenir n'est jamais comme on le prévoit.


**ICI REPOSE EN PAIX  
><strong>

**Disclamer ; **Lily appartient à J.K. bien entendu, la raison de sa mort aussi, alors allez vous plaindre à elle ! Et l'idée de ce monde sous terre vient des noces funèbres de Tim Burton  
><strong>Rating ;<strong> Un petit rating K, c'est un peu triste  
><strong>Le petit mot de l'auteur ;<strong> Petit OS pour un concours, il fallait écrire la vie d'un personnage 10 ans après la septième année des maraudeurs et bien Lily était morte. Donc voici son histoire :)

* * *

><p>Vous savez, ma vision de moi adulte à bien évolué au cours des années. Enfant je m'imaginais je ne jamais grandir, comme Peter Pan et vivre toute ma vie avec mes parents, ma grande sœur Pet et Severus. On serait tous heureux et rien ne changerait. Et puis j'ai grandit, j'ai découvert le monde magique de la lecture et surtout celui des contes de fées. Ma vie entière a alors changé et surtout ma vision de mon futur. J'étais une enfant comme les autres, rêvant d'être une princesse gardée par un terrible dragon dans un tour et qui serait libérée par un prince charmant. Il ne se nommait jamais de la même façon, un jour c'était Arthur, le jour suivant Grégoire, le lendemain Lancelot, il s'appelait même un jour Godric. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que j'appris qu'il s'appelait en fait James… Son physique était lui aussi sans véritable importance, tout ce qui comptait était ce qu'il soit beau. Car un prince charmant était toujours beau et riche. Après m'avoir sauvé de ma tour, de me réveiller d'un baiser enchanteur, de découvrir que j'étais en réalité Cendrillon ou encore de m'avoir sauvé d'une terrible malédiction m'obligeant de danser toute la nuit, de me sauver de je ne sais quoi pour faire bref. Oui, après m'avoir sauvé il m'emmenait dans son château où nous aurions vécut heureux et aurions eut beaucoup d'enfants. Et puis je découvris la dure réalité du monde, la trahison, la haine, les préjugés… Le conte de fée s'effilocha, les dragons devinrent de simples créatures que je me mis à étudier en cours, les chevaliers des personnages enfermés dans un livre d'histoire et le prince charmant un beau mythe que l'on fait croire aux petites filles. Je voyais maintenant mon futur en tant que joueuse de quidditch – du moins jusqu'à ce que je découvre l'horreur de voler sur un balais – puis dresseuse de dragons, puis médicomage et puis et puis tant et tant de métier. Je changeais tout le temps. Mon futur métier c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Et puis j'ai grandit. L'autre sexe a commencé à m'intéresser, mes rêves de petites filles étaient revenus, mais sous une forme différente. Je rêvais maintenant de fonder une famille, d'avoir un gentil mari, un bon travail, des amis. Une vision de son futur tout à fait banal quoi.<p>

C'est celle-ci qui s'est réalisé. J'avais un mari tout à fait sympathique, avec un humour un peu étrange, mais bon… J'avais aussi un fils, un adorable petit bébé, avec de grands yeux verts, il souriait tout le temps et riait. J'avais aussi un travail qui me plaisait bien. J'étais devenue écrivain, qui l'eut crus ? Souvent on m'assimilait à une femme au foyer, pour qui l'écriture n'était qu'un passe temps comme un autre. Pour tromper l'ennuie une fois que le ménage était fait. J'ai pourtant été publiée, par deux fois. Je n'ai jamais été reconnue comme le dernier auteur à la mode, mais j'ai eut un lectorat fidèle, réduit, mais il m'était fidèle et aurait aimé que je continue à l'écrire. J'avais aussi des amis. Des proches et des moins proches… Ceux qui m'étaient vraiment proches n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux, mais c'était sans importance. Je n'ai jamais eut besoin d'avoir dix millions d'amis. Tant que je les avais eux, cela me suffisait. Il m'aimait bien, peut être même plus que bien. En tout cas je riais bien avec eux. Je crois qu'ils ont beaucoup pleuré par la suite. J'espère qu'ils n'ont tout de même pas trop pleuré, je n'aime pas voir mes amis tristes, en particulier quand je suis la cause de leur tristesse…

J'avais tout ce qui me fallait. J'étais heureuse et je voyais mon avenir continuait ainsi. Je me voyais voir mon fils grandir, le voir faire ses premiers pas, puis l'amener à son premier jour d'école, la peur au ventre en voyant qu'il avait grandit. Et puis il aurait amené ses premiers amis à la maison. Il aurait continué à grandir. Peut être que je serais venu à l'un de ses matchs ou à l'encourager à je ne sais quoi. Et puis un jour il aurait commencé à ramener des petites amies à la maison. Elles auraient pu être blondes, brunes ou rousses. J'aurai souris devant ses amours naissants. Quelques années après il aurait quitté la maison. J'aurais versé quelques larmes, car une mère est toujours triste quand son enfant quitte le nid, mais j'aurais été surtout très fière. Il aurait peut être emménagée avec une fille et un jour il serait venue avec elle pour annoncer qu'il allait l'épouser. Cela aurait pu être un beau mariage. Quelques années plus tard j'aurais eut des petits enfants. Et j'aurais pu enfin m'éteindre en paix.

J'aurais vécut cette douce vie en compagnie de mon maris. On aurait vieillit ensemble. Essayant d'être toujours aussi amoureux qu'au premier jour. On aurait pu faire un second enfant, cela aurait été peut être une petite fille… Je l'aurais appelée Lou, elle serait brune comme son père, mais aurait mes traits. Elle aurait suivit le chemin de son frère. Et moi pendant ce temps j'aurais continué à écrire. Des romans d'aventure, d'amour, peut être même des policiers. J'en avais commencé un… Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de le terminer, je n'ai même pas eut le temps de lui donner un nom. C'est dommage. Je suis certaine qu'il était celui qui allait me faire sortir de l'ombre. James se moquait gentiment de moi et ne cessait de dire qu'à force de réécrire encore et encore jamais je ne le terminerai. Il avait raison. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il le pensait réellement. Il disait ça pour rire, mais s'imaginait déjà nous deux tout fripés en train de prendre le thé attendant que cette vielle faucheuse vienne nous prendre tous les deux en même temps.

Cependant s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aurai jamais imaginé, c'est qu'elle vienne nous prendre si tôt. On était si jeunes et Harry si petit... Non, dans mes plans, me faire assassiner ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit. On m'a enfermée dans une jolie petite boîte en bois, avec une jolie robe blanche et des roses rouges jurant avec mes cheveux. Franchement, quelle faute de goût. On m'a laissé pourrissante. Ma chaire s'est décomposée, découvrant des os d'un beau blanc d'ivoire. Ma peau perdit son teint plein de vie, pas étonnant vue que j'étais morte ! J'ai eut froid, si froid… On pense ne rien sentir après la mort, après tout on est mort non ? Mais c'est un état vraiment étrange, car on est mort, mais on a toujours une certaine conscience. Comme si on restait allonger sur un lit, essayant de s'endormir, mais on en est incapable. Alors on cogite, on réfléchit. C'est horrible, car on revoit toutes les erreurs de notre vie, on se fait reproche sur reproche. Pas besoin des autres pour être en enfer, il suffit de nous laisser réfléchir sur nous même pour nous torturer…

Et puis il y eut du bruit, comme si on creusait. Mais cela ne venait pas d'au-dessus, non, cela venait d'en dessous. Si c'était au dessus j'aurais pu essayer de faire une blague de mauvais goût et jouer les zombis ou bien regarder mon corps se faire violer sous mes yeux… Je crois que j'aurais préféré ça qu'à entendre ce bruit qui creusait sous ma tombe. C'était peut être une taupe. Mais y a-t-il des taupes dans les cimetières ? Peut être à cette profondeur à la limite. Mais je savais qu'au fond de moi que ce n'était pas une taupe. Cela à continuer pendant des semaines, peut être des mois, à moins que ce soit juste quelques heures. Vous savez quand on est mort, on n'a plus vraiment la notion du temps… Et puis cela à cesser. Brutalement. J'étais de nouveau seule. Avec mes pensées, à remettre en question une vie qui n'était plus. Je commençais presque à regretter ce bruit qui m'inquiétait. Au moins je pouvais me concentrer sur quelque chose. Là il y avait que le silence. Le silence fait peur au début, car quand on est en vie on ne goûte jamais au silence. Il y a toujours le vent, une goute d'eau, les éléments de la nature ou des hommes, voir notre propre corps qui procurent un bruit, même infime. Mais quand on est dans cette tombe, au début on a bien des visites, donc on entend un bruit étouffer qui est rassurant. Puis on nous oublie… On ne nous rend plus visite. On est alors seule et le silence, le véritable silence s'installe. Les premiers jours s'est effrayant, puis cela devient franchement chiant ! Aussi quand le silence était revenu, je me mis à regretter la peur que j'avais eue plus tôt.

Et puis il y eut un grattement. D'abord léger, incertain. Puis de plus en plus fort. Quelqu'un se mit à toquer en dessous de moi. Enfin, je dis quelqu'un, mais cela peut être quelque chose. Mais bientôt une vois me prouva que c'était bien quelqu'un, c'était une voix grave, un peu sensuel, mais aussi un peu éraillée. Je connaissais cette voix. Du moins je pensais la connaitre. Je n'étais pas certaine. Lorsqu'on est mort on se demande vraiment si ca vaut la peine d'espérer. On préfère rester terre à terre, ca nous permet de ne pas vivre dans l'attente éternelle. Et puis ca s'est ouvert sous moi et je suis tombée. J'avais l'impression de mourir une seconde fois. Tout était si noir… si froid… Je suis tombée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps. Il n'y avait pas des cartes, des meubles remontant, ni un lapin. Non, ce n'était pas dans le terrier du lapin que je tombais. Ce n'était pas non plus le chemin pour l'enfer, car d'abord j'étais quelqu'un de trop sympa pour cela et ensuite il aurait fait beaucoup plus chaud. Ce n'était pas non plus le paradis, car sinon j'irais vers les cieux. De toute façon je ne voulais aller ni en enfer, ni au paradis. J'avais été tuée injustement et je refusais de mourir…

Lorsqu'on tombe, on ne finit toujours pas atterrir. J'ai donc atterrit sur une petite place. Une place semblable à celle dans mon petit village. En fait, j'avais l'impression d'être dans mon village la nuit et en plus morbide… Mais en fait, ce qui était vraiment morbide c'était les gens. Ce n'était que des cadavres. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Mais ils étaient sympathiques au moins. Ils m'ont gentiment accueillit avec leur grand sourire. Bien qu'ils soient morts, ils étaient pleins de vie… Et surtout, il était là avec moi. Il était plutôt décomposé, mais ce n'était pas très grave, car il était là avec moi. J'ai cru alors pourvoir imaginer un nouvel avenir. Faire ici ce que je n'avais pas pu faire là haut. Mais ici bas il n'y a pas d'avenir, les morts sont hors du temps, l'avenir n'existe pas. Ici bas étaient ceux qui refusaient de partir… Ils étaient maudits, condamner à errer. Sans rêve, sans espoir, sans rien… Juste de vieux souvenirs et des remords. Lui n'aurait pas dû être ici, mais il restait avec moi, car il ne pouvait pas me laisser seule.

Je n'était qu'une âme en peine et je pensais que je le serais toujours. Car je suis une mère qui a abandonné son nourrisson sur terre. Il n'avait qu'un an et déjà orphelin. Je ne voulais, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner, le laisser seul. Seul dans le froid, gémissant de douleur et de peur. Perdu sans ses parents. Car on l'a abandonné malgré nous. Alors j'ai tenu à rester ici, c'est terrible à dire, mais je l'attendais. Je voulais être là quand il serait venu. Mais, il n'est pas venu. J'ai attendu, encore et encore. Il n'est pas venu. Et il ne viendra pas, on me l'a dit. Il ne viendra pas tout de suite de moins. Il n'était pas seul. Ma sœur ma chère grande sœur l'a recueillit chez elle. Je pensais qu'elle me détestait, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle le laisse seul. Alors maintenant je peux partir. Avec elle il sera heureux. Elle s'occupera de lui, comme elle s'est occupée de moi autrefois. Je le sais, sinon elle ne l'aurait jamais pris son aile.

Maintenant, il est temps de vous quitter. Mon prochain projet d'avenir va enfin se concrétiser. Je serais enfin en accord avec ce qui est marqué sur ma tombe.

Ici repose en paix Lily Potter, née Evans.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas satisfaite de la fin, peut être est-ce conclu trop rapidement ? Vous en pensez quoi ? :)<p> 


End file.
